Promise of a Dream
by The Coven
Summary: *AU* New! Chapter 5! The Al Bhed are sacrificed to Sin, preserving a world of Yevonite hypocrisy. Role reversals abound and a certain female blitzer find herself trapped in a world not her own, sent to destroy a force unimaginable.
1. Inauguration

****

The Coven are back. Yes, I know, you can't get rid of us. Anyway, another tri-collaboration, this time an AU FFX fic. Things are messed up big time. Your Coven members for this evening are Refugee, Rin and Yunalesca78. Let the craziness commence.

__

****

Is there no pity sitting in the clouds

That sees into the bottom of my grief?

__

~ Romeo and Juliet

"No. Don't do this. Don't go."

"I must. You knew it would come to this. You always knew what loving me meant."

~*~*~

Yuna stared out over the metropolis of Zanarkand, snatching a few moments of solitude before the crowds of admirers drew near. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed, wondering how her life had come to this. A never-ending blitz game, one opponent merging into the next, faceless well wishers hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl legend, the daughter of the great Braska. She snorted softly; using a hand to bat at the water she had been staring into, the water that held her reflection and in doing so held _him_.The fabled blitzer of days gone by. The reason for her melancholy. 

~*~*~

__

"Is it so wrong to love you? To have your love in return?"

The woman shook her head. "Yevon says it is so. You have so much time to live, you don't need to be held back by my memory. Live on and forget me."

He crossed the room in a stride, holding her close as her small frame began to shake. He smoothed her hair, feeling the tiny body dwarfed in his embrace. "Never. I could never forget."

~*~*~

"Tidus, please! Don't do this, huh?"

Tidus raised an amused eyebrow at his cousin, rolling his eyes at her pleading. "Rikku, you knew this was always my plan. I'd rather die and save Spira from Sin's wrath than see you sent to my fate. You know they won't take you if I go. You and dad'll be safe, at least for a little while."

The spunky blond screwed up her nose, scratching her cheek as she thought. "Tidus…I don't want to loose you too."

"You won't loose me, I'll always be up here." He pointed to her head. "Just think of this as my last gift to you."

"How about you don't go and buy me a chocobo instead?" She offered hopefully.

He threw up his hands in frustration. "Rikku, you know what the Decree of Yevon said! It's you or me!"

"Why us?" She shot back. "Why don't they go and do their own goddamn dirty work?"

Tidus slumped into a chair, scratching the back of his head. "You know why us. It's our punishment for our crimes against Yevon. We're the reason Sin's here, it's only right that we should be made to pay for the transgressions that led to it's birth. One day, we'll have paid enough and we'll all be free. Then we'll be welcomed back, I know it. I hope _I_ can do that, for all our people."

Rikku gritted her teeth. "Are you trying to tell me you really believe a few measly machina are the reason that Sin appeared a thousand years ago? That you really believe all that 'we Al Bhed are heathen scum' shit?"

"We are heathens, we used machina that went against the teachings. We don't worship their God. An infidel by any other name…" He trailed off, smiling weakly.

She slammed a fist on the table. "That's enough! I won't let you do this! It's bad enough that Pop's had to die for this stupid cause, but you too? I won't allow it! Yevon is wrong! Why should an Al Bhed be sacrificed for their safety? Why?"

"Rikku, leave it."

The deep voice rumbled in the hallway, startling both teenagers into silence. Jecht stretched, cat like as he entered the small hovel in the place they called Home. Rikku blushed, hanging her head. "Uncle, I'm sorry. I just…"

"I know." His eyes travelled over the face of his only son, and he felt his heart contract painfully. His tone softened to a whisper as his gaze fell on the summoner's staff propped in the corner of the room. "I know."

~*~*~

__

He fell to his knees in despair, unable to believe the words as they were offered to him apologetically. "No…she can't be!"

Jecht placed a hand on the broken mans shoulder, offering him the small comfort of human touch. "She loved you, you know. She wouldn't have wanted you to stay here and die a fool's death with us. She wanted you to live, advance within Yevon."

Copper eyes shot up to meet Jecht's, disbelief only just keeping the rage in check. "She was your sister and she died because Yevon willed it so! How can you ask me to return to them, knowing they killed her?"

"It's what she wanted, Auron."

~*~*~

She strode purposefully through the masses, the throng parting in awe to let her pass easily on her way to the stadium. Somewhere, a loudspeaker announced the reason for the all-important game that night, the commentator sharing his memories with the city. The night he had left them, the night her mother had began her slow ascension to death. Yuna balled her fist and continued onward, humming a tune that was both familiar yet foreign to try and drown out the praise of the man whom was her father. She smiled weakly at her teammates as they offered her sympathy tonight as well as their usual wishes of luck. Nails dug into soft flesh, tiny wounds flowing red as she narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on the sphere pool as she stepped up to its side. She hated him. 

She closed her eyes of jade and sapphire, concentrating on slowing her breathing to combat the ire flooding her veins. The water lapped softly around her middle, the cool sensation soothing her turbulent emotions. The crash of cymbals and roar of a barely tamed guitar made her start, her eyes snapping open as she followed the Abes into the depths of the pool. The game was afoot. Yuna grinned, snatching the ball from a Duggle before slamming it into the back of the net. Kaela glanced over at her, gesturing to her his approval of her skill. The young blitzer blushed, a smile playing about her lips. _Nothing can go wrong tonight. Tonight I'll be free of his damn legacy and they'll see me for who I am, not just as the daughter of Braska. This is it, it all begins here._

~*~*~

The red robed man stood high upon a precipice, watching as the creature neared the city. He lifted the tokkuri to his lips, the sting of the alcohol burning its way down his gullet a comfort as he contemplated what had to be done. The stadium glowed against the night sky, a beacon in the dark. It was almost as if Zanarkand welcomed its destroyer. He shook his head, sighing as the beast paused for an almost imperceptible second, fixing him with a glassy stare. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between a forefinger and thumb, closing his eye in defiance of the burden he had been charged with. "I know, Braska. I know what has to be done. I will not fail you this time."

He held the jug up in a salute to the harbinger before turning from it to return to the city arena. People moved from his path as he scowled, lost in his own thoughts and regrets. _Yes, I know what has to be done. Failure is not an option. _He shook his head, running a hand through the salt and pepper hair. _No more. This time, the battle shall be won. _

~*~*~

Frightened faces swarmed like ants in the metropolis, frenzied by the unseen evil that was terrorising their home. Yuna frowned as she caught sight of a familiar flash of red standing calmly in the sea of hysteria. She ran over to him, wincing as she tried to recover her breath. "Auron? What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you."

She gestured to the devastation behind her. "Did you know this was going to happen?"

The wry smile was hidden from her behind the tall collar. "We leave now, it is not safe."

He stalked off, leaving her standing with her hands on her hips. "You didn't answer my question!" The girl paused, waiting for a reply. When she sensed one was not forthcoming, she growled, sprinting to catch the mysterious man.

~*~*~

Time seemed to stop, the air suspended in one moment of existence. Auron knew it well. The Fayth approached. 

~*~*~

"Don't cry."

Yuna spun round from her reverie of the still scenery, an event unheard of in the ever-bustling Zanarkand. A small, hooded boy stared up at her. "It begins."

She crouched down to his level, feeling slightly uncomfortable as his eyes pierced her own. "What?"

"There is time enough. The answer will seek you out."

He vanished; time resumed and her confusion grew at an exponential rate. _What the hell is going on?_

~*~*~

"You are sure?" Auron looked back at the beast, seeking its approval as he held the girl in his grasp. Though she heard nothing, Auron nodded in satisfaction, turning his attention back to the blitzer he was gripping tightly. She thought she saw the ghost of a smile as he addressed her, cryptic to the last. "This is it. It all begins here. This is your story."

****

Wow. Incredibly jumbled. It will come together, promise. The idea has potential I think. Please be kind and review to let us know what you think, like it or loathe it, we want to know. 


	2. Otherworld

Tidus strapped the sword to his side, and picked up the staff. He wasn't truly a Summoner yet, that would only happen when he received his first Aeon at Besaid. Then he would travel to the other temples, and receive the gift of the Fayth them from them. After that… Tidus sighed. He preferred not to think of the after, but it was a course he was committed to. For centuries, the church of Yevon had decreed that the Al Bhed would provide Summoners to defeat Sin. It was their payment for the sin of using forbidden machina. He didn't know if the legend of Sin showing up because of the Al Bhed's transgressions were true, but this was something he would have done regardless. His life was a small price to pay for the safety of the world. Even if it was for a little while.

Straightening the ornate Summoner's robes, he gazed out at the city of Home. A place he would likely never see again. His gaze took in the city, the apple tree that Rikku and himself always used to climb as children, and the monument to his uncle, Cid. Ten years earlier he had paid the ultimate price for Spira. One the family would have to pay again. 

Mouthing the word, he said goodbye to everything he loved here. The people, the desert, and especially his beloved Blitzball. Chuckling to himself, he decided at that moment to put away childish things. He had a job to do.

"Summoners don't usually carry swords you know."

Tidus whirled, and grinned at his cousin, Rikku. After the death of her father, Cid, she had come to live with himself and Jecht. The two had been raised together, and were far more brother and sister than cousins. "Then I'll be the first."

Rikku giggled, and stuck her tongue out at him. "You always did have to be original."

"Hey, I don't have to leave for a few hours. What do you say you and me go out on the town? Take in the sights one last time."

Rikku's eyes fell to the ground. "I can't. Uncle Jecht has something he wants me to do. I'll be gone for a few days. I came to say goodb…." She suddenly stopped, unable to continue.

Tidus stepped towards her, and tipped a finger underneath Rikku's chin, raising her eyes to meet his own. "If this is the last time we see each other, you'd damn well better look at me."

Tears fell out of her eyes, but she held his gaze. "You don't have to do this!"

Tidus smiled gently at her, "You know that Yevon decreed it was you or me to become a Summoner. I'd rather it be me."

"You're not the only one who has forced to become a Summoner! Maybe one of the others will succeed before you do!"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Rikku turned away from him, "Then I'll catch up to you along the way. I'll become one of your Guardians."

Tidus suddenly laughed, "An Al Bhed Guardian? Don't be silly. You know Yevon supplies those to Summoners."

Rikku sniffed, "You'll be the first Summoner to carry a sword, I'll be the first Al Bhed Guardian. You're not the only one who can be original you know."

Tidus reached out and laid a hand against her shoulder. Rikku suddenly turned and buried her face in his chest, her arms locking around him in a crushing embrace. "This isn't goodbye. You'll see me again." She then detached herself, and ran from the room.

Tidus sat in nearby chair, and twirled the staff idly. So much he would miss, so many things he would never get to do. Wiping away a tear, he turned his mind to other matters. Like meeting his Guardians. He could only hope that they would be enjoyable company.

****************************

Yuna was about to give up, and scream to the heavens, but determinedly decided to try again. Holding the tinder close to the kindling, she struck the flint against it. The sparks flew into the wood, and finally caught fire. She almost whooped and capered for joy, but she was too exhausted. The grumbling of her stomach also alerted her to the fact that she was as hungry as she had ever been in her life. One good thing about Zanarkand, no one ever went hungry there.

"Zanarkand..", she said softly to herself. Her teeth stopped chattering, as the warmth of the fire slowly began to settle into her bones. Not for the first time, she wondered what had become of her beloved city. She still had no idea what had just happened. She had been playing the Blitzball game she had trained all of her life for, and suddenly a giant entity had shown up and begun ripping the place apart. Even more confusing was that she had ended up here, in what seemed to be abandoned ruins of some sort. 

The last thing she remembered was Auron saying. "This is your story." Her story it might be, but Yuna could honestly say the beginning sucked. She had awakened on a platform close to this building, tried to swim to it, and had almost been eaten by a giant fish-like creature for her trouble. Then she had almost frozen to death, but at least she had finally gotten a fire started.

Rubbing her hands together, she decided to give into the exhaustion, and sleep. Maybe, she would wake up and find that this had all been a bad dream. She could only hope so.

*********************************

"You got everything straight Rikku?"

Rikku finished packing the rest of her gear, and nodded to her Uncle Jecht. "Yeah, go get that airship the ancient manuscript talked about. Where is it again?"

Jecht stepped to the window, and regarded the vessel in the harbor. "Close to the Baaj Temple ruins. The navigator knows the exact place."

Rikku stowed the last grenade in her knapsack, and closed the zipper. She noted, "Uncle Jecht, if Yevon finds out we took it, then we're in deep trouble. It might even start a war. We're not allowed to use that type of machina. You know that."

Jecht rumbled angrily, "I don't care. Let em do what they want. From everything I've read about that ship, nothing Yevon has can stand against it. Hell, it might even give Sin a run for it's money."

Rikku slung the knapsack over her back, and straightened, "Only Summoners can fight Sin."

Jecht waved a hand, "I don't believe that. Yevon's taught that for so long, that no one even tries to find another way anymore." He once again gazed out the window thoughtfully, "Someone will find a way to kill Sin forever someday. I just know it."

"This is about Tidus isn't it?"

"That has something to do with it. I'll admit it. They already took my brother Cid. Now Yevon's trying to take my boy. Even more importantly, it's time we Al Bhed stopped paying for our supposed sin. That airship could be the ticket to our freedom. Let Yevon start supplying it's own Summoners."

Rikku embraced her uncle. That was a sentiment she could agree with wholeheartedly. "I'm going now Uncle Jecht. I'll be back soon, with the airship."

Jecht smiled fondly at her, "Good. And be careful. I might already be losing a son. I don't want to lose my favorite niece too."

Rikku kissed him on the cheek, "I will. See you in a few days."

***********************

"So, you think you can make the alterations?"

The tailor regarded the Summoner's robe in his hands thoughtfully, and did not reply at first. Tidus had planned on having the robe worked on once he reached Besaid. Luckily, there was a tailor on board the ship. He was a Yevonite, which did not make him bad in his book. To Tidus, people were people. He only wished all people thought the same. Normally, a follower of Yevon would regard him distastefully, and refuse to reply. It was only because he was a Summoner now that they helped him at all. Summoners were the only members of the Al Bhed who received any respect when they traveled the world.

The tailor spoke, "Ok. You want this looser, and less restraining. What for?"

Tidus patted the sword at his hip, "Can't use one of these very well when that thing bundles me up like that."

The tailor raised an eyebrow, "That is highly unusual for a Summoner to carry one of those."

He shrugged, "I'm not your normal Summoner. Come on. Please? Think of it as an artistic challenge."

The tailor's face suddenly brightened, "Since you put it that way… Hmm, perhaps if I shorten the sleeves to elbow length, and let the seams out a bit. Shorten the hem so it reaches knee length instead of ankle. Yes, I think I can do it!"

Tidus grinned, "Good. And can you loosen the collar too? I want a v-neck, reaching about halfway down the chest." He envisioned the whole outfit, and decided he would love the look. The light blue and gold tones of the robe, would match nicely with the tan breeches and sandals. If he was going to be a Summoner, he'd rather be one with a sense of style.

"That will not be a problem. Give me until we reach Besaid. I should have it ready for you then."

Tidus nodded, and paid the tailor in advance. That taken care of, he once again read the missive sent from Bevelle. His three Guardians would meet him at Besaid temple. Their names were Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri Ronso. Lulu he hadn't a clue about, but with Wakka he had some idea. During his days with the Al Bhed Psyches, Tidus had met Wakka, who was the Captain of the Besaid Aurochs. Tidus had always thought him a likeable sort. He only hoped he it was the same guy. The third was very strange. It was extremely rare for a Ronso to become a Guardian. Shrugging, he decided to worry about that later. He would find out soon enough.

Stepping to the edge of the boat, and laying his hands against the rail. He gazed out at the sea. Thoughts of the end of his journey, he swiftly shoved aside. That was the end of the pilgrimage, one he reached Zanarkand. He decided to live in the here and now. He wouldn't live much longer. Savoring every moment, and appreciating each new experience were suddenly much more important than it used to be.

****************************

Yuna awakened to a new chill in the air, and the sight of the fire starting to go out. In alarm she looked into the embers, and saw that the wood had been almost consumed. Desperately, she got to her feet and began to search for more. Running to and from, checking every nook and cranny, a strange chittering stopped Yuna in her tracks. She now realized that she wasn't alone here.

Reaching frantically to her side, she was relieved to discover that the broadsword Auron had given her, was still there. She pulled it from the sheath, and held it in front of her, turning quickly in a circle to see who, or what, else was here. A dry, rasping sound echoed behind her, and Yuna whirled to face the threat.

The creature that suddenly filled her vision was about eight feet long, and was vaguely shaped like an ant. Crushing mandibles at the base of the mouth only reinforced her fear. Readying the sword, she prayed for a miracle. She was grateful for the blade in her hand, but no one had ever instructed her in it's use. She had no idea how to use it properly, despite what she had told Auron. Yuna cast her eyes about, seeking an escape. There was only one, and the creature was blocking the way. She would have to fight. 

The fiend moved towards her, faster than she thought possible. A last second sidewards leap was the only thing that saved her life. Clumsily, she flicked out her sword as the creature lumbered past. A sharp cry of pain, and a spray of red ichor increased her hopes. First blood had been struck, and it wasn't hers. Maybe she could win this after all.

Backing away quickly, she set her stance, and awaited the next attack. The mandibled animal whirled to face her direction, and chittered for a moment, as if considering its next move. Apparently, it was intelligent enough to learn from its mistakes, and moved in much more slowly this time. Yuna backed away even further, and a deadly battle for positioning began. The two opponents shuffled back and forth across the chamber, each awaiting the other to make a mistake. Try as she might, Yuna could not maneuver the creature so she could reach the exit in time. It was fight or die. 

Deciding to cast caution to the wind, Yuna ceased backing up, and charged her adversary. The creature followed suit, and Yuna stopped just short. Swinging her blade in a wild slice, she got lucky and the sword sliced through the exoskeleton of one of the mandibles. The ant-like thing howled in rage, and butted it's head into Yuna, sending her flying through the air. 

As a Blitzball player, Yuna was no stranger to acrobatics. Rolling with the fall into a backwards somersault, she luckily ended up on her feet. A quick wound assessment revealed no broken bones, but she was heavily bruised by the encounter. She was going to feel this one in the morning. 

The creature stopped howling in pain, and again turned it's attention towards her. Yuna searched for any weakening, but was aggrieved to see none. It appeared more enraged than hurt. She sighed, "Great." Gritting her teeth, she suddenly cast doubt aside. Only one of them was going to survive this fight, and she swore it would be her. A groaning sound resounded from behind her, and Yuna was greatly relieved to see a well disguised doorway begin to open. 

Stepping through the door were a group of humans, pointing to her and talking in a strange language. Yuna faced sideways, and flicked her attention back and forth between the men and the fiend. She said to them, "How about some help here?!"

The people jabbered back and forth for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to do. Another figure pushed the males aside. It was a blonde girl, about Yuna's own age, clothed in a peach body suit, complete with goggles. She came to stand beside Yuna, and made a mocking gesture towards the creature. Yuna sighed with relief, "Finally."

The creature emitted a high pitched shriek, and charged them in a rage. The girl withdrew something from her pockets, and threw it towards the fiend. A detonation, and a flash of light filled the room, and Yuna averted her gaze. After a moment, she turned her attention to the creature once again, and beheld it's carcass, now a smoking ruin. 

Yuna fell to her knees before the girl and said, "Thank you! Thank you!"  


The girl gazed at her expressionlessly for a moment, before finally nodding in acknowledgement. She walked back to her companions and suddenly an argument began. They were still talking in the strange language, and Yuna didn't understand a thing about what was being said. One of them men came up to her and grabbed Yuna brazenly by the hair. She pushed him away roughly, "Hey! Get the hell off me!"

The girl in the peach bodysuit stepped between them, and said a few words in the strange tongue, which seemed to mollify the man. The girl then faced Yuna once again, and stepped close to her. Yuna wasn't sure to trust her or not, but this girl was the closest thing she had to a friend here. 

Leaning in close, the girl whispered, "Cunno." A sudden blow to the head sent Yuna reeling to the ground, and then all went black.


	3. Meeting

The third member of the Coven's 'Promise' division takes control. Mwa ha ha!

__

* * *

__

Damn. What a nightmare.

Yuna was sprawled out gracelessly across the hard surface, one arm draped across her tightly closed eyes, the other stretched out to the side. Never in her life had she had such a god-awful dream. That enormous friggin' monster destroying Zanarkand, waking up in those creepy ruins, nearly getting eaten…_twice…_that couldn't have possibly been real. That had to have been a dream. A _very bad_ dream. She instantly decided that whatever moron had hit her hard enough to cause that dream was going to pay for it. With interest.

She sat up and opened her eyes, expecting to see the Zanarkand stadium around her. Instead, she was on—a ship? _The hell…?_ And then a perky face surrounded by blonde hair popped up in front of her.

"Hello."

Yuna squealed a curse and jumped back. The girl who had rescued her from those ruins blinked, then grinned.

"Hey, chill out," she said, her tone far too cheerful for Yuna's taste. "I was just bringing you some food."

Yuna took the tray and examined its contents, unable to identify what she was looking at. Some kind of meat, a couple of veggies…? Whatever it was, it smelled _really_ good. Throwing her wariness aside, Yuna picked up the spork-looking utensil-thing and dug in. "Mmmmmmmmmm."

"Can I ask you something? What were you doing in those ruins?"

"Freezing to death," Yuna replied dryly. "Almost getting eaten by big freakin' fish. If you hadn't come along when you did, I'd be dead. Where am I, anyway?"

The girl looked at her strangely. "You're on an Al Bhed salvage ship. Can't you tell?"

"I'm in whose bed?"

The girl giggled. "No, we're the Al Bhed. I'm Rikku. What's your name?"

"I'm Yuna." She straightened up proudly. "Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!"

Rikku blinked. "Zanarkand? But Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago. Are you all right?"

Yuna stared at her, stunned. "But…I just came from there. It was during a game, this monster came and attacked, and I woke up in those ruins…" And she told Rikku everything about Zanarkand, blitzball, and how she had awakened here.

"Oh…" For some reason, Rikku seemed to understand. "I think you came too close to Sin's toxin. They say Sin does strange things to people's heads, makes them forget things. So maybe it was all a dream. Say, you're a blitzer, right?"

This girl's sudden changes of subject were making Yuna's head swirl. "Yeah."

"Well then, you should go to Luca! You're bound to find someone who knows you." She tilted her head to the side, smiling winningly. "I'll see if I can get the guys to drop you off there. In the meantime, uh…you'll have to help us with the salvage mission. It's the only way I could get these guys not to kill you."

"Okay," Yuna agreed instantly.

"Great!" Impossibly, Rikku's smile widened. "It'll be an hour or so before we start. See you then!"

Yuna watched her saunter away, her head spinning. Al Bhed? Sin? A _salvage ship?_ Come to think of it, what were they supposed to be salvaging? This was going to be a very long day…

******************************************************

The people of Besaid greeted him on the dock, smiling and cheering and waving. He forced himself to smile back, even though he was inwardly seething. _Hypocrites,_ he thought. If he was just an ordinary Al Bhed, they wouldn't give him the time of day. They'd be calling him names and jeering. In their eyes, the only reason he deserved any respect at all was because he was a Summoner.

He tightened his grip on his summoning staff. His people deserved so much more than what fate had handed them. One day, the Al Bhed would have the respect Yevon had denied them. He would see to that.

"Excuse me. You are Summoner Tidus?"

He blinked. The high priest of Besaid Temple was standing before him, his hands positioned in the Yevon prayer gesture. Out of courtesy, Tidus returned the gesture. _You attract more bees with honey…_

"Yes, I am Tidus," he responded, purposefully leaving the title of Summoner out of his name. He hadn't quite earned that yet.

"I will show you to the temple and introduce you to your guardians. Please follow me."

Tidus trailed after the priest, watching the villagers out of the corners of his eyes. Unlike the ones who'd met him at the dock, they seemed to be fairly quiet and unassuming. They watched curiously as he passed, unfailingly doing double takes at the sight of the sword strapped to his side. He allowed himself a small, amused smile, and his nerves unwound somewhat. Perhaps this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

****************************************

Yuna led the way through the tunnels, slashing at the occasional as they went along. She wished someone would just tell her where she was and how to get home. Knowing what they were looking for, that would be helpful too. These people were pretty tight-lipped, though. She skewered yet another piranha on her blade, idly wondering why they were so paranoid, and also marveling at how much easier it was to use a sword underwater than on land.

Rikku suddenly tapped her on the shoulder, motioning straight ahead. Squinting, Yuna saw what looked like a large computer panel of a completely unfamiliar variety. She looked blankly at Rikku, who rolled her eyes and indicated that Yuna should activate the panel. Shrugging, Yuna made a fist and started thumping on the panel, hoping that she would eventually get the thing going. As luck would have it, the monitor flickered and came to life, and a nearby door swooshed open. The two of them swam through the opening and up a long tunnel, at the end of which Rikku motioned for Yuna to activate another panel. Yuna did so, and the two of them traveled back through the tunnel…and into a fight.

Yuna grunted as something slammed her back into the wall. In her peripheral vision, she saw Rikku go swirling through the water, having been whacked by the same creature. Yuna waved frantically to get the girl's attention, making a "let's split up" gesture with her hands. Rikku got the point, and soon they had the monster trapped in the small room at the end of the tunnel. Rikku tossed some of her grenades at it, and it exploded in a weird swirl of colored lights.

Yuna and Rikku looked at each other, their eyes wide. Finally, Rikku pointed to a hole in the wall, her hand trembling ever so slightly. With a shake of her head, Yuna swam through the hole and up toward the surface, where the Al Bhed ship was waiting.

"I hope you found what you were looking for," Yuna snapped, her heart still racing from the encounter with the underwater beast. "It better be real valuable, because we nearly _died_ for it."

"That ship will change my people's future," Rikku said quietly. "It was worth our lives."

Yuna blinked. "Huh?"

Rikku hoisted herself up and over the side of the ship, tossing a rope down to Yuna. The blitzer clambered aboard and looked at Rikku, meaning to ask her what she was talking about.

__

"SIN!"

Yuna spun around, her eyes widening as she saw the ball of water gathering near the ship. _No, not again—!_

A huge wave crashed over the ship, hurling Yuna across the deck and straight over the railing. With a shriek, she fell into the water, out of reach of the ropes the Al Bhed were tossing toward her. She turned to her right, and Sin was there, its many spider-like eyes regarding her passively.

She smiled. Sin came closer.

And then she saw nothing but darkness.

*************************************************

"Summoner Tidus, allow me to introduce your guardians, Sir Wakka, Sir Kimahri, and the Black Mage Lulu."

Tidus grinned stupidly, uncertain how to greet them. Was the Yevon prayer appropriate? It was for them, of course, but he wasn't a Yevonite. _Bloody hell, I should've paid closer attention to my etiquette teacher!_

"Um, hi," he said at last.

Lulu regarded him with one cold eye, the other hidden beneath a cascade of wavy black hair. Her skirt was made of belts. That was weird, and it revealed enough to make Tidus blush. Lulu raised her eyebrow and glanced at Wakka, who was grinning.

"Hey, brudda," he beamed. "I remember you. Star forward for the Psyches, ya?"

Tidus grinned again, but it was a real one this time. "Yeah, that's me. How're the Aurochs doing this season?"

"Ah, not so good. We keep losin'." Wakka shrugged. "They're doin' their best, though, and I'm retiring after this season's tournament anyway. Gonna be a full-time guardian."

Tidus raised his eyebrows. "Wow. That's some dedication."

"Just seems like the right thing to do, ya?"

"Yeah." Tidus nodded, then turned toward Kimahri. "I'm curious, how'd you end up becoming a guardian?"

Kimahri simply looked down at him—_way_ down at him; Ronso were really big—and didn't say anything. Tidus was about to make a comment about Kimahri's being a man of few words when the temple doors burst open and a guy in an Aurochs uniform rushed in. He was carrying an very unconscious, very soggy girl in his arms.

"Cap'n—found a girl—" The man flopped down on the floor, somehow managing to lay the girl down without cracking her skull.

"Where?" Tidus asked, rushing forward.

"Washed up on the beach. She don't look too good, ya?"

Tidus placed his head on her chest, listening as she breathed. No water in there…that was a good sign. Just to be safe, he raised his staff and cast a Cure spell, sighing with relief when she started to wake up. She tossed and turned a bit, mumbling something about bad dreams and—Sin?

"Hey," he said gently. "Hey. Can you hear me?"

The girl jerked violently, her eyes snapping wide open. She sat straight up, and Tidus caught her by the elbows. Their eyes met, and time seemed to stop as they stared at each other, her mismatched blue and green gaze piercing deep into his soul.

************************************************

Yuna gaped at the guy in front of her, scarcely able to breathe. The tan, the windswept blond hair, those gorgeous baby-blue eyes with the weird swirly pupils…Whoever this guy was, he was _hot._

Or maybe it was her stomach talking. She hadn't eaten, and she'd nearly drowned, and she just was not feeling very good. _Great. I finally meet a guy…_

"Hi," he said gently, looking as entranced by her eyes as she was by his. Well, he probably was. Not many people had eyes of two different colors.

"Hi," she choked out.

"I, uh…I mean, are you okay?"

"I think so." She looked around, confused. "Who are you and where am I?"

"My name's Tidus. I'm a Summoner." He motioned toward his surroundings. "This is the temple in Besaid."

"Um," she said, confused. What the hell was a summoner? "Okay.

The goth-woman in the weird dress crouched down next to her, concern etched on her face. "Can you tell us your name?"

"Yuna. I'm from Zanarkand. I mean…" She scratched the back of her head, feeling quite awkward. "I got too close to Sin's toxin thing, or something like that."

The guy with the crazy hair nodded knowingly. Yuna sighed with relief. At least she wouldn't have to do a lot of explaining. It was painfully clear that nobody was going to believe her story anyway. She couldn't blame them. Looking back on her experience to this point, she had to admit, it sounded like the plot from a game or a movie or something.

"Can you stand up?" Tidus asked.

"I…don't think so. I'm feeling a littly…woozy…"

She lowered her head, suddenly unable to stay awake any longer. The last thing she saw before she passed out for the second time that day was those eyes, those captivating blue eyes, piercing deep into her soul.

* * *


	4. The Sweetest Flower

****

Death lies on her like an untimely frost

Upon the sweetest flower of all the field.

__

~ Romeo and Juliet

I watched you dance that day. I never told you. It was a day of firsts for me; the first time I'd met someone as bewitching as you; the first time I'd truly experienced love. It was the day my inbred prejudice was swept aside by cupid's bow. I was mesmerised by your gait, the gentle sway of your hips. Intoxicated by your scent as you swept past me, correctly dismissing me as another 'Yevonite bastard' as you turned your thoughts to that dance. The 'waltz of death' we called it. Do you remember? Forgive me for this; I wish I didn't recall these memories. The pain of living without you, if you can call this 'living', is bad enough without the added hurt of remembering our happiness. 

I watched you dance, alternating between swooping lows and dizzying, tiptoed heights, moving as gracefully as a leaf on the wind. The staff you held caught the sun, reflecting shafts of honeyed light back at us, the Yevonite's sent to train you for death. You smiled, the wind catching your hair as you spun. I sensed the priest's relief; they saw the smile and thought you ready to face your fate. They did not see the eyes that betrayed the smile, wide and scared. All they saw was a way to defeat Sin. I saw a woman, a beautiful woman. I also felt her brothers' glare on my back. You and I, we used to laugh about that day, sniggering like school children. After you were gone, Jecht and I tried to laugh about it. We couldn't. It hurt too much. 

Cid's gone, Ruba. Renea too. I know how close you were; she was so upset when you…never mind. They made you an Aunt, you know. Rikku. She'll be fifteen now. I often wonder what she's like, how she and Tidus have faired. I pray often to whomever is kind enough to lend an ear to this old monk that they have spared the children from the fate of their forebears. Even Lia's dead. The day she died…Jecht never recovered. Tidus would cry for his mother and Jecht would turn to me, looking helpless. For such a big man he was vulnerable, broken by her loss. He'd ask what he should tell the boy, beg me to help him end the torment. I took the child and told him his mother was sleeping with the faeries. 'Like Aunt Ruba?' he'd asked. My gut wrenched and I nodded. 'Like Aunt Ruba.'

It's been fifteen years since your death, ten years since Braska and I led your brother, Cid, to his. Ten years since I saw our family, ten years since Braska became Sin and ten years since I truly drew breath. In all honesty, I died with you. The day those bastards told me your Guardians had failed, that they'd left you, alone and afraid in the wastelands of Zanarkand to die. An act of revenge for some imagined Al Bhed slight years before. Nothing to do with you, just a grudge, and a lust for blood which was sated by your needless death. They shrugged as I raged, turned a blind eye as I hunted down your murderers and killed them in cold blood like the dogs that they were. Death was too good for them, I only wish I could have avenged you better. The asked me back to the order, offered me the hand of the Maester's daughter. Jecht tried to persuade me to go. I told them in no uncertain terms to fuck off and leave me to my grief. I loved you so much. I still do. Not a day passes where you don't dominate my thoughts.

When Cid died, when Braska had sacrificed his life and I had thrown mine away, I went to a dream. It was the past, a Zanarkand of years gone by. I made a promise to watch over Braska's child, and when she was ready, bring her to Spira and end the wrath of Sin. He made me promise. I'll do it for him. I'll do it for you. It's nearly over; the scene has been set. Years of waiting are nearly at an end and soon, soon_ we'll be together once more. We have a lot to catch up on, you and I. I won't keep you waiting for any longer than is necessary. I promise._

Auron rose from his position by the small memorial he had erected a lifetime ago, smiling grimly as his wearied bones creaked and popped with the movement. He ran a hand lovingly over the marker, his breath catching in his throat as the sun rose over the bluffs. How many times had he sat here with her, watching the sunrise but never truly seeing it? Watching her instead, concentrating on the slight rise and fall of her chest, her head against his shoulder a pleasant weight. The thought pained him and he turned abruptly from the monument and in doing so, his memories. Weakness was an indulgence he could ill afford. He offered a silent prayer to those watching over Yuna to keep her safe until they re-grouped. He never renounced a promise.

~*~*~

Yuna cracked open her verdant eye slowly; wincing as a headache forced it closed again. She felt a slight pressure on her shoulder, shaking her gently. The blitzer frowned, batting at the irritation lazily. "Just a little bit longer."

"I've never heard a girl snore as loud as you do. It's very impressive."

Yuna sat up abruptly, her forehead connecting with that of the youth she'd glimpsed yesterday. He reeled backward clutching his head, mirroring her own pained expression. He offered her a sheepish grin. "Remind me never to tease you again. It's not becoming of a summoner to walk about with a bump on his forehead."

She blushed scarlet. "I, I'm sorry. You startled me, y'know?"

"I apologise. How are you feeling?"

"Woozy." She giggled, before fixing him with a serious expression. "Tidus, right?"

He nodded with a smile. "Right. Do you remember anything, Yuna?"

She decided to go with the safe option. "Uh, no. Sin's toxin and all that."

He frowned, inclining his head to show his understanding. "Of course. You had a lucky escape you know. Most people who come in contact with Sin never live to tell the tale."

Yuna grinned, running a hand through her hair. "Well, blitzer's are made of stronger stuff than most."

"You blitz? What team?" He asked, surprised that the slight stature belied her sport.

"Star player of the Abes!" 

He crossed his arms. "Never heard of them."

Yuna slumped, remembering that Zanarkand and its teams were as good as non-existent here. "No, you wouldn't have, would you?" She murmured to herself. Seeing Tidus' face fall, she added brightly. "Don't worry 'bout it, it's nothing."

A look of concern flickered over Tidus' face. "If you're sure…" He trailed off hesitantly.

"I'm sure."

"No problem. Well, I'll come see you soon. Places to go, things to do, y'know."

He turned and walked out, leaving her with her confusion. She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her head against them lightly. "Damn you, Auron." She whispered.

~*~*~

__

The woman swayed gently in time to a rhythm only she could hear, a series of small, tentative steps before launching into the dance proper. She was vaguely aware of the gaze of the warrior monk on her, but she brushed aside his presence and concentrated on the waltz. She inhaled deeply, pasting on a smile as she twirled the staff in nimble fingers, twisting her body through a series of highs and lows. Her hair joined with her in the jig, billowing about her shoulders like a length of silk. She stumbled, heard the gasps before she righted herself with an apologetic smile, but still she was unable to hide the fear in the swirling eyes of jade. "Not that they'd _notice," she thought bitterly. "'The Al Bhed can dance, she smiles, therefore she is ready.' Send me to my death, my fate has been sealed."_

__

As she took the final steps, she turned to Jecht, a sad smile gracing her brother's face. He nodded grimly, his own brand of congratulations. Her elder brother was biting his lower lip while his wife wept openly, Cid and Renea had always been more emotional than Jecht and his wife Lia. She walked up to her family, grinning. "I think you're safe. I think I've done it."

Cid narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to be safe. It should be me going, not you."

"You've got someone to take care of, Cid. There'll be children for you; there's no one to care about my death apart from you four. Don't let's have this argument again, ok? It's done."

"Yeah, it's done alright." Jecht growled, clutching his wife and infant son to him protectively. "It's done and you're going to die."

"We knew it was going to be one of us, it always is. Maybe someone will defeat Sin before I do? I don't know, but it's better to safeguard your futures."

A cough startled them. Jecht turned coldly to the man who'd dared interrupt their conference. He eyed the warrior monk warily. "What the hell do you want, kid?"

The younger man drew himself up to his full height, trying not to be intimidated by the rough Al Bhed. "A word with the Lady."

Cid barked a laugh. "Hear that, Ruba? You're a lady now that you're going to die for them. Now don't that make it all worthwhile?"

Ruba shot a sharp glance at her brother. "Enough, Cid." She turned to the Yevonite. "I'll come with you. Your name?"

"Auron."

"Ok." She looked at her two siblings. "Behave." She warned.

She followed Auron's lead, surprised when he addressed her nervously. "I watched your dance. It was perfect."

"It wasn't, I stumbled." She replied bluntly.

"I never noticed."

She shot him a withering glare. "You're new then?"

His russet eyes twinkled as he chuckled. "That obvious?"

"Yes."

They walked in silence for a while, before Auron turned to her. "You're very beautiful."

"You're Yevonite. I'm Al Bhed. I know how you bastards like to 'initiate' the female Summoner's. Try it and you're dead. My brother's would make sure of it."

" I wasn't meaning…Ah, forget it." 

"Good." She sniffed.

"Ruba?" He placed a hand tentatively on her arm, frowning as she stiffened. "I don't want to hurt you."

She snorted with laughter. "A Yevonite that doesn't wish death and destruction on me? Gods, what a rarity!"

"There are some of us, you know." He muttered, staring at his feet.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I was a little hard on you." She admitted grudgingly. 

"You were more than a little hard." He sulked.

"It's just hard for me to trust your people."

"I know, but…trust me. Please?" He entreated.

She looked into his eyes, rust coloured and free of deception or falsehood. Instead, a genuine respect and affection had residence. She nodded slowly. "I'll try. It's all I can do."

~*~*~

Yuna remembered the day Braska had disappeared. He'd gone out training that day in the ocean, something he'd often done. He'd forgotten to take her with him like he said he would. That was something he'd done often too. The wind had whipped the sea into a frenzy, the usually calm, blue waters were a menacing black tipped with frothy white. She'd watched from the deck of her home as lightening flashed across the sky, offering her scant glimpses of her father out there in the middle of the brine. One of those brief illuminations had picked out the shape of a towering entity against the blue-black. Towering above Braska. She'd screamed and screamed, her mother rushing onto the deck to calm her child. Yuna had pointed a trembling finger to where she'd seen her father with the thing. 

They'd waited until the next flash and saw…nothing. No monster. But no Braska either. He'd disappeared, vanished into thin air. As the years went by, people speculated she'd seen not a monster, but her fathers watery death, and in her trauma invented a beast to keep the terrible vision at bay. She knew the truth; she _knew_ what she saw that day. But how could she know that the harbinger that haunted her nights was the same that terrorised Spira's days?

~*~*~

__

Auron stood at the gates of Home, scanning the surrounding dunes with impatience. A hand was placed gently on his shoulder, a voice roughened by a lifetime of cigarettes and whiskey spoke softly, a hint of grief making the tone slightly more gravelled than usual. He turned slowly to meet chocolate, spiralled eyes, heavy eyebrows knitted together. "Auron." One simple word, but the intonation filled him with dread.

He nodded in recognition of the man in front of him. "Jecht."

The Al Bhed swallowed a lump in his throat. "They came back an hour ago."

"Where? Why wasn't I told? Is she safe, where is she?" The words came out in a rush.

Jecht said nothing, his unruly hair falling over his face, hiding his emotions from the younger man. Auron frowned; he grabbed Jecht by the shoulders and shook him, hoping to get the answers out of him that way. "What is it? Tell me, damn it!"

The Al Bhed looked up, his eyes flashing darkly. "She's dead. Her Guardians turned on her in Zanarkand, they left her to die."

Auron's hands fell to his side as he stumbled backwards, away from the words he didn't want to hear. "No." He fell to his knees in despair, looking up to Jecht, almost pleading with him to tell him the words were false. "No…she can't be!"

Jecht placed a hand on the broken mans shoulder, offering him the small comfort of human touch. "She loved you, you know. She wouldn't have wanted you to stay here and die a fool's death with us. She wanted you to live, advance within Yevon."

Copper eyes shot up to meet Jecht's, disbelief only just keeping the rage in check. "She was your sister and she died because Yevon willed it so! How can you ask me to return to them, knowing they killed her?"

"It's what she wanted, Auron." 

He narrowed his eyes, raising himself from the sand and strode toward the desert purposefully. Jecht ran after him, his hand flung from the warrior monk's shoulder. "Where are you going? Don't be foolish, we'll sit and talk and…"

"Talking will solve nothing!_ My wife, _your sister, _is dead. Dead, Jecht. Do you know what that means? She's never coming home. I'll be damned if I sit and let them get away with murder. They'll pay for this, I swear it on my life."_

A/N: Another day, another chapter. Ah, the full extent of my man in red obsession is shining through. Makes me proud, tear in the eye and all that. 

__

__


	5. Heretics

Tidus stretched his arm over his head, and held a fist to his mouth to stifle the yawn. For over an hour, he had been listening to the Yevonite priest drone on and on about the proper prayers and supplications to the Fayth. He was in danger of falling asleep very shortly. Extending his arm in a halting gesture, he stopped the clergyman in mid-sentence. "Listen, could you answer a question?"

The priest blinked, and stopped his spiel. "Of course."

"Isn't it true that the Fayth give Aeons according to how devoted the Summoner is?"

"Yes, that is true."

Tidus could hear the uncomfortable rustling of his Guardians behind him, devoted Yevonites all, but Tidus didn't care about that. He only agreed to become a Summoner because of Yevon's decree, and the fact that he loved the world enough to die for it. "Then why do I have to learn all these prayers and stuff? I bet the Fayth don't give a damn about it."

The priest's mouth opened in shock before this outright heresy. "Sir Summoner, I assure you! It is very important. The proper forms must be obeyed!"

Stretching his arms over his head again, Tidus got to his feet, and suppressed a snicker at getting such a rise out of the old priest. Summoner he may be, but a worshipper of Yevon, never. "Tell you what. Why don't you keep your prayers and little ceremonies, and I'll just let the Fayth judge my heart."

"Sir Tidus! I-"

Tidus interrupted, "You'll be ready for me to enter the sanctum in a few hours?"

'Yes, we--"

Tidus pivoted and headed to the door. "I'll be back then."

The priest's face turned red with rage, "Sir Summoner! You should be spending this time in meditation and prayer! You are in danger of the Fayth condemning you!"

Tidus waved a hand in the air as he opened the door, "Yeah, yeah." He then stepped through the door, and departed.

The priest turned to the Guardians, and took a moment to calm himself before uttering, "I have seen troublesome Summoners before, but he is the worst of the lot. He carries a sword for Yevon's sake!"

Lulu pursed her lips, "He will be a difficult one."

Wakka said, "Come on Lu. Give the guy a chance. He was a good guy when I knew him as a Blitzer."

Lulu completely ignored the comment, "And he showed an unhealthy interest in that girl. What was her name?"

Kimahri surprisingly answered, "Yuna."

The black mage hid her surprise well, as she continued, "You saw how the two looked at each other. There will be trouble. Mark my words."

The priest fixed Lulu with a pointed stare, "Whatever happens, I trust you will do your duty?"

Each of them knew exactly what the priest was talking about, though no Guardian ever wished to discuss it. Summoners had been known to falter, and give up on their pilgrimages. A Guardian's job was to make sure the Summoner finished, or died trying. Protecting Summoners was their duty, unless they decided to quit the pilgrimage, or if another Summoner succeeded before them. Then, their job shifted. Then it was the Guardian's job to kill the Summoner. It was a Guardian's final task.

*****************************

Balancing the ball on the top of her head, Yuna caused the sphere to lift into the air with a jerking of her neck. Flexing her knees, she jumped high into the air, and performed a half vertical rotation. Her foot connected with the ball, and sent it flying like a rocket. Completing her flip, Yuna landed in a crouch to the amazed cheers of the Aurochs surrounding her. Upon learning that she was a Blitzer, Yuna had been granted a tryout. Judging by the reactions, she had made the team. Which wasn't a surprise to her. She was the star of the Abes after all.

With a smile, she leapt to her feet, and asked Datto, "So, do I make the team?"

Datto grinned, "That's up to the Cap'n, but you've got my vote."

The rest of the Aurochs chimed in with their agreement, and Yuna heard a sharp whistle from the side. Turning, she saw Tidus at the entrance to the beach. He yelled, "Nice shot!"

Yuna flushed a little in embarrassment, and the Aurochs performed the ritual that Yuna had been told was the Yevon greeting ritual. It was strange, because it was the same as the Blitzball sign for victory. She had decided a short time ago to stop trying to figure things out, and just take them as they came. 

Keepa said, "Sir Summoner, you shouldn't be out here without your Guardians. There are fiends on the road today."

Tidus laughed, and patted the sword at his side, "That's why I've got this." The Aurochs all looked at each other in discomfort, and the Summoner rolled his eyes. "All right, if it makes you guys happy, how about if I pick an escort?" They all looked between themselves, but Tidus didn't give them a chance to answer. He pointed to Yuna, "You."

Yuna blinked, "Me?"

Tidus smiled, "Yes, you." He winked conspiratorially at her, "Come on, wouldn't want to leave a poor, defenseless Summoner alone would you?"

Yuna suppressed her urge to cheer. She had been hoping for a chance to spend some time alone with him. "I hardly think you're defenseless, but I'll come along." She walked over to get her sword by the beach, and presently joined Tidus at the entrance, "Shall we?"

"Lets."

They started down the path, and Yuna asked, "I thought you were supposed to be praying or something. Isn't that what Summoners do?"

He laughed, "I'm not completely a Summoner yet. Besides, praying just isn't my style."

Yuna giggled, she had sensed that about him. "I'm sure you'll be a good one regardless."

Tidus' gaze drifted to the sword by her side, and he asked, "Do you know to use it?"

"The sword? Not really. I need someone to teach me."

"You're in luck then. Tidus, sword instructor extraordinaire, at your service."

"You'd teach me?"

"Sure," He pointed to a clearing up ahead. "Looks like a good spot. No time like the present."

They reached the clearing, and Yuna began to draw the sword from it's sheath. Tidus gently placed a hand on her wrist, "Not yet."

Yuna glanced at him, confused, "I don't understand. How can I learn without a sword in my hands?"

Tidus grinned, "You'll see. First, you have to learn something else. Know how to dance?"

"Huh?"

****************************

Rikku breathed a sigh of relief, and took her goggles off. The airship behind her had certainly been fun to fly. Luckily, the controls were not difficult to figure out, and in some ways it seemed to fly itself. All in all, it had been a most successful adventure. Except for the lost member, that strange girl they had found. Sin's attack had thrown everything into chaos, and Yuna had been thrown overboard. She was most likely dead. Rikku tried to be sad, but her family had seen so much death that she was practically numb to its effects. 

Turning away from the underground hangar under construction, she began to walk down the path to Home. Halfway there, she was met by one of her friends, who immediately began shouting, "Rikku! Quickly! You must come!"

"Keyakku! Calm down! What's got you in such a knot?"

Placing his hands on his knees, Keyakku paused for a moment to regain his breath, "Your Uncle Jecht, he's furious! He's ranting and raving, and breaking everything in sight. You're the only one he might listen to!"

Rikku rolled her eyes. She truly loved her uncle, but he did have a temper. It always fell to either Tidus or herself to calm him down when this happened, "I'm on my way. Stay here, catch your breath."

She didn't wait for a reply, but ran as quickly as she could to their residence. Opening the door, she was greeted by loud shouts coming from upstairs, punctuated by loud crashes. Ranting and raving was not uncommon, but property damage was certainly new. She wondered what had gotten him into such a state. Racing up the stairs, she reached his study. Gathering her courage, she thrust open the door and was greeted by a room in absolute shambles. Jecht was pacing back and forth like a wild animal. She decided it was best to try and intervene, "Whoa Unc! Hold your horses! How many times I got to tell you about restraint?"

"Screw restraint!" He pointed to a letter on top of the wreckage of a desk. "It's from Auron. A Ronso delivered it years ago. He specifically stated he didn't want it opened until today's date."

Rikku scratched her head. No one in the family had heard from Auron in years. Not since he had accompanied her father on the pilgrimage. "What's it about?"

Jecht threw his hand up, and pointed to it. Rikku took the hint, and picked it up, beginning to read.

__

Jecht,

If all goes well, I will have returned to Spira by now. Know that I will always look over your family. I had another pledge to fulfill, a promise to Braska. If I guess correctly, they will have decreed that Tidus or Rikku become a Summoner by now. I will join them shortly after my return, and become their Guardian. It is the least I can do. 

I will guard them with my life, from anything, even other Guardians. It is time you truly know what happened to your sister, my love. Her protectors did not abandon her, as you have been told. I hunted each of them down, and received the same story from each. Ruba had decided to give up her pilgrimage right at the gates of Zanarkand. It is time you know the truth about Guardians. If another Summoner succeeds first, or they decide to quit, then it is their job to kill the Summoner.

It has been so since the pilgrimages began, and will continue to be so. I hesitate to give you this knowledge, for I know well what you might do with it. However, you deserve to know the truth. Jecht, I plead with you to show restraint. I will be with them, and allow nothing to happen to either.

Auron

This was something that had long been suspected, but never proven,. Now, to see the proof laid out in front of her eyes was stunning, to say the least. "Oh my god. Tidus..."

"Yeah kiddo. He's dead, no matter what. Yevon will make sure of it. Now we know why no Summoner ever returns from a pilgrimage. Goddamnit!"

"What are we going to do?"

"What else?! Stop the pilgrimages!"

Rikku's mind raced for an answer. She knew doing it the way Jecht meant it, likely meant war. Even with the airship, the Al Bhed were heavily outnumbered. They would likely lose, but maybe there was a way to do this without anyone suspecting her people were responsible. "Uncle Jecht, I have an idea..."

**************************

Yuna sped up her movements as instructed, but was still confused. For the last three hours, they had been doing nothing but dancing. Tidus performed a series of movements, and she mimicked. Slowly at first, but faster as he saw her doing better. Yuna had danced before at clubs in Zanarkand, but nothing like this. These dances consisted of precise footwork, and odd arm and torso movements. Whenever she missed a step, or didn't flow with grace, Tidus was right there to correct her. He was demanding and exacting, which was fine. She was used to that from her Blitzball coaches. The problem was, she didn't see what this had to do with sword fighting. 

A bit of jerkiness hampered her movement, and Tidus stopped the dance, "Stop, from the top."

Yuna hissed in frustration, "So it was a little ungraceful! So what?! I'm a Blitzball player, not a ballet dancer!"

Rather than become angry at her outburst, Tidus chuckled and drew his blade. He launched into a slow demonstration of sword work. "This is why grace is important." He lifted the blade over his head in a slow sweep, and pirouetted. "True strength with a blade isn't how hard you swing it." Following the pivot, he started into a set of intricate and flowing maneuvers, dazzling to behold. He continued to talk as he demonstrated. "True strength comes from the purity and purpose of your movements. It doesn't come from how strong you are. It's why you'll be able to fight as well as any man with a blade." His last movement was a graceful slice that made the air whistle as it traveled. "It'll just take time." He flourished his weapon in a ritual salute, before allowing it to fall to his side.

Yuna gave a start, as she realized that she had been watching in open admiration of his performance. Too much admiration perhaps. It just wouldn't do for him to think she was too forward. She shook her head and recovered quickly. "Ok, I get the point., but why these movements? The things you have me do are so odd."

Tidus grinned, and said. "Maybe you're ready for the first bit. Draw your blade."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She did so, and then he commanded, "Dance!"

Without asking why, she began to follow the steps and movements he had taught her. Tidus surprised her by launching into an attack, but she continued the dance. The first step she performed resulted in her blade meeting his, and she immediately followed with the next movement, which proved to be a counterattack. Grinning, she immediately understood why he had been teaching her the odd steps. They were a sequence of sword maneuvers. Staying with the dance she had been taught, she fell into rhythm with him, and blocked every thrust and sweep he threw at her. At the end, slightly out of breath, she couldn't help but laugh. "Did I just do that?!"

Tidus sheathed his blade, and smiled. A smile that made her somewhat weak at the knees. "Very good. The dances do serve a purpose, besides teaching grace. They teach your muscles to react in a certain way. You'll be an accomplished sword fighter in no time."

"Where did you learn to teach like that?"

The smile fell away from his face as he replied, "Guy named Auron. He was kind of like a friend to the family." He chuckled, "You wouldn't think a big tough guy like that would teach you how to dance, but that's how he instructed me."

Yuna blinked in surprise. It was too much of a coincidence. "Auron?"

"Yeah, he disappeared about 10 years ago. After him and a guy named Braska accompanied my Uncle Cid on his pilgrimage. Braska was a funny one. He said he was from Zanarkand too."

Yet another surprise. Yuna did not like discussing this subject, but it had to be said. "My father's name was Braska."

"Hey, no kidding! When you said you were from Zanarkand, you really meant it, didn't you?"

Yuna surprised herself by telling the truth. Something about Tidus made her want to trust him. "Yes. I don't know how or why I got here, but I only know it happened. You believe me?"

He considered for a moment, and finally nodded, "Yeah, I do. I don't think you'd lie about it. So Braska was your dad, and you both came from Zanarkand."

"It can't be my father! It's impossible! How could he get here?"

Tidus shrugged, "You're here. Aren't you?"

Yuna stammered, but found she had no answer. A rustling movement attracted both their attention, and they saw Lulu moving down the path at a stately pace. She said, "Sir Tidus, they are ready for you at the temple." Her eyes narrowed, "You should have been there an hour ago."

Tidus waved her off, "They can wait for a bit."

Lulu's eyes flashed in anger, "And every hour we delay, means another may die due to Sin. Have you considered that?"

For a moment, Tidus looked like he would erupt in rage, but he controlled himself, and started on the road to Besaid. Yuna and Lulu watched him depart, and the black mage turned to her, "Who do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"Trust me, he is one you don't want to get entangled with. Stop coming on to him."

Yuna sniffed at the insult, "And what if he comes onto me?"

"That won't happen. I'll make sure of it. If you interfere with this pilgrimage in any way, I'll make you regret it." Without another word, she left. Leaving Yuna to ponder what exactly she had gotten herself into.


End file.
